Increasingly, more and more consumers are conscious of the nutritional content of their food and beverages. Consumers are interested in more than basic numbers regarding calorific content, serving size, and amounts of carbohydrates, proteins, and fats. Even the most health-conscious and ingredient-aware consumer can be off target due to health framing issues, where companies present smaller serving sizes on nutrition labels than what a consumer actually eats, so that the nutrition label contains deceptively lower amounts of undesired components such as saturated fats and added sugars. Moreover, consumers want to know the sophisticated breakdown of content, such as how their food and beverage consumption breaks into the macronutrient and micronutrient categories, and how the ingredient content and cooking methods have impacted their nutrient consumption. Consumers are also interested in changing their food and beverage consumption to fit any one of the many diet plans such as the low-carbohydrate, or low-fat, or high-protein, or low-sugar diets, and how a healthy meal may or may not meet their dietary plan. However, analyzing all this data is not easy on a daily basis. Furthermore, in a social setting such as eating lunch with one's colleagues in a cafeteria or a food court, it is hard to acquire and understand the nutritional content for the food available in that setting. In many large cafeterias, it extremely difficult to plan, identify, and locate desired food, which complies with one's dietary restrictions.